bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2: Chapter 6: Doug Manning Offices
The person on the phone told me that I had to take a 2 1/2 hour bus ride to the city. They set me up with a bus ticket, so I didn't have to pay for it. I waited at the bus station for 10 minutes, then a bus comes. I get in and take a seat in the middle of the bus. The bus driver didn't even ask for money so he must have been told that I was already paid for. As far as I saw, I was the only one on the bus, aside from some creepy looking guy covered in tattoos, including on his face. He was staring at me like he had a problem with me. "Take a picture! It'll last longer! Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? To tape my picture to your bedroom wall to pleasure your twisted fantasies. Sicko!" I said in anger. I have no idea why I was so pissed. It was probably because I might be choosing the path that my dad chose, which he didn't want me to do. I was going to do it because I think I could just do one mission like some secret agent like James Bond or Alex Rider or something. To be honest, I had no idea what a bounty hunter exactly does. I only know they use guns, like the one my dad left in the hands of a fifteen year old kid like me. I don't think giving me the gun was his choice, probably Doug Manning or whoever was in charge. I took a nap until we got to our destination. . . I felt the bus skid to a halt and I walked off the bus. Then it hit me: I was in Liberty City! Cool! If I remember correctly the office was in a white building 3 blocks away from the bus stop. When I got there, I was greeted by a European woman, "Hello, you must be Mr. Ryder?" the lady asked. "I prefer to be called Greg." I said awkwardly. "Follow me, Mr. Ryder." The lady beckoned me. I followed her to an office. "Mr. Manning is inside. He would like to speak with you." I opened the door and saw a short man going bald wearing a suit. He looked a lot like the actor Danny DeVito. "Hello, Ryder. How ya doin?" He said with a slight Italian accent. I nodded, "Good. How bout you?" He nodded, "Okay. So why are you here?" I said, "Because I was told to come here. And I think I wanna take up my dad's job. You knew my father, right?" Danny smiled, "Who, Vinnie? Yeah, he was a good worker. Proud to work with him. Probably one of the best bounty hunters in the country. Did you get his gifts?" I said sarcastically, "Yeah, he's a responsible father leaving a .32 caliber pistol to a 15 year old kid. I liked the necklace and the aviators and the Liberty City Warriors t-shirt, though." Doug laughed, "Yeah, he wore those all the time. He looked like a bad ass wearing those! So, if you want to start, then you're going to have to do training. You will learn to become a junior bounty hunter! You will learn to track down wanted criminals and capture them. Remember, you may only use your gun when forced to. Are we clear?" I smiled and nodded, "Clear." The man looked serious, "It's Sir from now on. Now, you need to stay in school. Just because you got a cool job as a junior bounty hunter, doesn't mean you'll get to leave school forever! So to stay in school, I will set up an office in Bullworth so it will be easy for you to visit us. And I will hire a trainer who will work at the school and will teach you how to be a bounty hunter. We will make it look like he's your personal trainer and if anyone asks who he is, say he's your personal trainer. Understood?" I nodded, "Understood, sir." Doug nodded, "You may leave. I have bought you a bus ticket back to Bullworth. The office in Bullworth should be set up within a day or two. So you can just sit back and relax until then, kid." I walked out of the office to the bus stop and took a long bus ride to Bullworth Acadamy. When I got there, I went in my room and took of my pilot shades and laid down on my bed and slept. . . Category:Blog posts